


Heaven is here

by Patatarte



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Declaration of Love, M/M, and god, mention of Warlock, post non-apocalypse, soft, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Crowley loves Aziraphale dearly and has proven it many times ! The angel attempted to show it just as much.Both do not realise it is that kind of love though.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Heaven is here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, english isn't my first language and I have no help (if you want to, feel free to contact me !),  
> also the last fic I wrote was more than a year ago so I might be RUSTY as heck...
> 
> Anyways, I fell in love with Crowley and Aziraphale more than a decade ago and with the TV show it just came back full force,  
> I just wanted to write a little piece, and maybe more to come !

"Have I ever loved anything more than you ? No" Crowley says to himself softly, observing the angel, his angel, through the stained window of the bookshop.

The demon feels oddly poetic, a pinch in his heart. He knows a lot about longing poetry, old fashioned to rock songs. They all convey the same feeling, a deeply human one. His feet took him here with a resolution, he even parked his car far away. Today is a weird day.

He sighs.

Aziraphale notices him, a little gift of fate as the angel wouldn't usually get his mind out of his bookshop so randomly. He offers a smile, polite, as he stands and walk fast (not at all a jog, mind you), making his way to his front door, opening it wide and inviting the serpent in.

"What gives me the pleasure of your visit today ?" It's only mindless talk. It has been a while since Crowley ran out of ridiculous excuses to come see his angel. The demon shrugs with a smile, his hands deep in his pockets, rolling his hips as he walks across the place like he owns it.

He wishes.

Without much more words they both sit, Aziraphale at his cramped out desk and Crowley sinking in the sofa next to it. Silence settles in as they listen to the sound of the busy street, watching humans doing human stuff. They both are too deep into their own mind to start talking immediately, a weird change for a weird day.

Crowley focuses on looking outside, forcibly so, gathering his courage. In his efforts he doesn't even catch the softest gaze from the angel. The sweet Aziraphale might be an angel of the Lord, righteous and glorious, but...He wonders if God made a mistake somehow. That would be terrible and impossible ! But... God asked the angels to love humans, more than they loved Him, and for sure Aziraphale checked the case more than any other angels ! But he also loved a demon more than both humanity and the Lord reunited, an ultimate defiance to the Almighty and for that, he should have fallen. For that he should be in disgrace. For that, he stopped the end of the world.

Crowley has no clue of how much power he has over the angel and that is an absolute shame. The demon saw the kindness and softness and couldn’t let go of i, yet banters could have been the only result, or fighting ! 6000 years of friendship happened instead. Their story is legendary amongst some really discreet demons and angels. And all of them would tell you that there is more to it. They aren’t wrong, you know it.

Hours pass and a cold rain cleaned up the streets of the people. Aziraphale jumps when a car's horn honks loudly near his window, forcing him out of his mind. A man runs to the car, a bouquet in hand, and the angel can see the warm embrace he gives the woman inside before even closing the door.

Humans, hopeless romantics.

Crowley clears his voice, looking away from the window to look at the phone which mysteriously popped in his hand. Aziraphale decides it is time to close the shop for the day. No words are exchanged once again as the angel assumes that Crowley will stay for a while more. Which of course he does, feeling suddenly talkative as soon as the lock is turned, the curious ears of the customers are gone. 

He talks about his recent days and mischief with a smile at the corner of his eyes. He is oh so proud, smiling when the angel shows amusement at his antics, which he does, a lot. Eventually, the talk moves from the back room to the flat above and a bottle of fine wine, recent this time, ends up being part of the exchange. They aren't remotely drunk with it but Aziraphale's cheeks are still rosy, perhaps it is just natural and not an effect of the wine. He points his nose to Crowley, waiting for another debate he doesn't quite get.

The demon gets lost in his tracks, the alcohol taking him to sad territories rather than jolly ones. He takes his sunglasses off and now details the floor, his mind eons from the actual place. He sighs before leaving his empty glass next to his black frames on a pile of books.

Tonight he has to say the right things.

Aziraphale mumbles some words but Crowley doesn't register them, too focused on what he has to say, how to say it, shaking slightly. "Angel-" he doesn't continue, his words already dead in his throat, scared like the day his wings turned black.

"What is it, dear, you do not seem quite here tonight." Aziraphale wants to help, feels the distress before his dear friend even looks up with pleading eyes. With humans it's easier, even if they are wonders of complexity ! But Crowkey...Oh, Crowley is the most simplistic complexity of them all and Aziraphale doesn't have a clue how to help him.

If he knew.

Their hands move at the same time, almost reaching but stopping before touching, not even realizing that they mirrored their movement as they are too lost in their own mind. The silence is heavy. Both of them wish, for an instant only, that the end of the world would come as a threat again just so they would gather enough courage to...say what they already know just before the inevitable.

Crowley loves Aziraphale dearly and has proven it many times ! The angel attempted to show it just as much. 

Both do not realize it is that kind of love though.

A beat passes, then two. It became awkward and Crowley wants to disappear as much as he wants to scream, contorting his face in a grimace. Aziraphale saves the moment, of course he does. "Oh !" he says suddenly, standing from his chair and making the demon jumps. "I've got a gift-" he starts walking away quickly, stops and turns around to add, "From Warlock". That only makes Crowley push his troubles on the side just for a moment, too intrigued, sitting a bit straighter, trying to pull on his neck to see the angel in the other room. 

Aziraphale comes back with a CD, holding it with both hands making him look rather comical, not looking less awkward with technologie than the usual. "I don't believe you kept contact with the boy, but I did and… well he never sent anything before now" he looks at the CD, smiling softly at the memories. He gets lost a second before coughing himself back to present. "He told me the music reminded him of his nanny… and me."

Crowley offers his hand, somehow hoping the angel would drop the gift in it but no, their hands touch, fingers warm and abnormally soft. It isn't the first time of course, they just are never used to it. Another beat goes by in silence before Crowley studies the CD and smiles at the boy's taste. "Well, he had good role models, I am glad he didn't end up listening to boring stuff." That will absolutely go in the car, no doubts.

"I'm glad you like it, perhaps you could...write a little note for Warlock, then ?" A soft smile, again. 

"Come on, angel, what will the boy think if I give news in your letter ?" Crowley offers a sad smile before his face turns to confusion when the angel sits next to him, so close it almost burns. "Angel ?" Is the only word he manage to say as Aziraphale looks deeply concerned.

"Tell me what is bothering you, Crowley. What could be torturing you after what we've been through."

Ah, the apocalypse, almost-calypse. Crowley, even as a really old being, feels like it was so long ago. What is the value of the apocalypse when an angel gives you that look, really ?

"Angel, Aziraphale-" he loves that name so much. When the time will come, it will be his last word. Right now these are the only words he manages and hates himself for it.

"I've been cruel and unfair to you, when the apocalypse was coming, I admit, but- you can trust me now, we are on our own and I am here for you."

"Oh no, angel, you did nothing wrong ever, how could you even do that ? You are an angel !" Aziraphale is so serious that Crowley feels awful for making him so worried.

"Then tell me ?" It is unsure, a bit scared, as if the angel wasn't millenias old and innocent as the first humans. To add to his words, he puts a hand on Crowley's knee, a touch so soft it's barely there.

Oh the demon feels wonder in his chest like the first day he saw but no, it isn't quite the same. He knows what the feeling is, of course he does ! He just isn't sure angels can feel that way.

"Maybe I've spent too much time amongst humanity…" he sounds defeated, knows it's false. Humans aren't the reason he feels this way because it happened when Adam and Eve left Eden.

"Nothing bad can come from that."

The hand is soothing, the right amount of warmth emanating from the angel's palm. Crowley looks at it, would burn the city down to get the opportunity to kiss that hand. He closes his eyes and engraves the sensation in his mind, in case this is the last time. Come on, Crowley, courage.

He breathes out the words : "I am in love with you, the way humans do." When the warm sensation is gone, Crowley doesn't open his eyes, feels them burning behind his eyelids and feels the need to explain himself. "This is not temptation, it isn't vile, I feel for you more than I ever did with God, it's not adoration, not really, that's not something I felt as an angel and-" he stands, opening his eyes, more distressed than before, hot tears falling. "You are the only who matters to me, angel"

Aziraphale stays sitting, visibly shaken. He waits for Crowley to stop moving his limbs around and eventually it happens. All dramatic and emotional that he is, Crowley falls to his knees, head in his hands, already mumbling mean words to himself.

"Crowley," soft, barely audible, "my dear…" this time the tears are under his eyes. "Oh Crowley...Do you have any idea how glad I am that you said this ?"

The demon looks up, sees the tears on his angel's face, his hands tight together in nervousness. Quickly, the serpent burns his knees on the floor to come closer, hands shakily going on the others ones, listening with attention.

"You see…I love God, I love the angels, humans, plants and animals, and, and-" he moves his fingers to intertwine them with Crowley's, tears falling even more at the delicate action. "I fell in love with a demon, more than anything else, and I was terrified." He liberates one hand to wipe some tears away, smiling sadly. "I was terrified of God disapproving, of being wrong, but how could I've been wrong when it felt so lovely ?"

"Angel…" Crowley holds Aziraphale's hand to his lips, kissing softly the knuckles, his golden eyes never leaving the angel's ones, not for a second more. His heart ache for him.

"But above all, I was terrified of that affection being one sided. I was so stuck with clichés of demons and too busy wanting you to be an enemy instead to make things easier that I didn't realize, I feel like a fool."

Crowley shakes his head, whispers little "no"s on the soft skin, never wants his lips to leave the angel ever again. Aziraphale has another idea, thought, getting his hand back much to the demon's dismay. It only lasts a couple of seconds before Crowley gets his face cupped in the angel's hands, looking up to the glowing smile he's making.

"But I wasn't striked down, and with God's approval...Crowley, softest demon there is, I-" he stops himself to lean down and leaves a kiss on Crowley's hair.

That gesture makes the demon melts, a small embarrassing sound of appreciation escaping his throat. He slither closer, pushing his legs in between Aziraphale's ones until his torso touches the angel's. There, he puts his arms around the soft angelic being and indulges in having his head resting against his heart.

"My angel-" he feels at peace, his mind buzzing sweet nonsense. He never felt better in all eternity, he is where he belongs, not heaven, not hell, just right here.

"Old serpent," is whispered lovingly in the red hair, breathing in. His arms are now around Crowley's neck and wondering just an instant if lighting will not strike him there. It doesn't happen, not after few seconds nor two minutes or the next hour.

God is fine with them. Nothing is wrong with them. 

"Angel," is muffled in Aziraphale's chest. "I don't mind staying like that forever but my knees hurt a bit"

“Oh, dear I am so sorry !” The angel helps Crowley to go on the couch, their hands barely stopping to touch the other, to make sure this is real and lasting as long as possible.

They move quite a lot, not able to stay satisfied with the way they cling to each others. Crowley almost combusts when Aziraphale breathes out at the crook of his neck, content. This is better than crêpes and the stars, even if with both of these it’d be perfect. Perhaps God planned it too, made the angel so trusting and the demon so needy for affection. Who knows ?

What is true is that they stayed like this for hours, sunset to dawn, the world not really existing outside of them two. Maybe it stopped just for them, to apologize for the 6000 years passed ? 6000 years more can not separate them, that they know.


End file.
